NewYork NewYork
by some-infinities-matter
Summary: It's been 8 months since Amy and Rory's death, The Doctor and River receive a message that could only be from them but that's impossible isn't it? They decide to investigate and end up running into an old friends and old monsters


New York New York

_-8 months after Amy and Rory's death The Doctor receives a message that can only be from them-_

"DOCTOR! BEHIND YOU!" River screams as the lights flicker unsettlingly for the 3rd time. The Angel is getting closer. Slowly making its way down the darkened hallway towards the Doctor and River, they're cornered now, with nowhere to run to. The Angels hands are outstretched, its face contorted into the familiar vicious expression. Its teeth are bared. Ready. It knows it has them trapped and they are going to go slowly and painfully when it touches them.

"River! Please!? Just shut up for one second so that I can come up with a brilliant, if slightly flawed, plan to save our lives!" The Doctor yells.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot that you have the capacity to be clever once in a while. Tell me Doctor, do you only have a certain number of life saving ideas like you do with regenerations or do you just pick and choose which times you're going to be heroic so that when it does happen it's amazing and totally worth it?!" She answers smugly.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm River, as you can clearly see, we. Are. About. TO. DIE!" The lights flicker once more and the Doctor raises his sonic higher, River thinks it's for defence but the Doctor knows it's mainly for comfort.

"Hush now sweetie. I have this all under control. Just you wait and see." At that moment something bursts through the ceiling and lands in between the Angel and The Doctor. River smirks and turns to the Doctor, "see, I always have back-up somewhere." The figure ties two ropes around them and in a swift movement they are being hoisted up through the hole in the ceiling. Once they are on the roof the stranger takes off his head gear and approaches them, as he lifts his head up recognition rises in 11. The balding head, the now-dated army uniform and the broad shoulders can only mean one man.

"Ummm River?" The Doctor whispers.

"Yes my dear?" She replies, carrying some amusement in her tone.

"Is….Is that –"

"Father Octavian? It is indeed" River interrupts as he comes into view.

"Wait wait wait! You can't be here! The Angels had you!" The doctor half-yells his astonishment. _This can't be a coincidence _he thinks, _there's no way. _He looks over at River and studies her for a moment, _she didn't seem surprised when she saw Octavian so she must have known he was here which means that she called him for backup_.

"I can explain… kind of. I'm still a bit hazy on details" says Octavian.

"Good," the Doctor replies, "because the last time I saw you we were battling the Weeping Angels at the Byzantium and if I remember correctly an Angel had you well within its grasp. So if you don't mind telling me how you've gotten yourself here it would be greatly appreciated."

"Right well, when the Angel had me, and I had accepted that I was going to die, I saw a huge white light. Obviously I thought it was heaven and that the Angel had killed me painlessly but I was wrong, I found myself in the middle of Times Square right here in New York. I was confused at first; I thought that this was my own personal heaven and that I was dead for sure because how could I not have been? So I went to the first place I could see and asked them if I could use their phone, I dialled the one number that I could remember and when River picked up I was so relived. She explained to me that the Angel hadn't killed me it had just sent me back in time and that that's how they feed, on time energy. Anyways, I went on as well as I could, got a job as a priest at small church just inside the city and bought a house just 10 minutes away from it. I then get a phone call from River yesterday telling me that you're here but I needed to find you, so here I am. Just in time I would say too." Octavian looks expectantly at The Doctor, unsure of how he's going to react.

After what seems like a long pause The Doctor scoops him up in a bear hug and pats him on the back. "Well it's good to see you then! Thanks for saving us from the big bad Angel!" He scans the roof with his sonic and says "we should be making tracks, who knows how many more of them there are." As they exit the roof River takes one last look and heads down the ladder after the boys.

Once they've said goodbye to Father Octavian and thanked him one last time, River and The Doctor head back to the TARDIS to try and figure out what they should do.

"We should never have come here Doctor, there's too many of them. Nothing is making any sense! They're not killing anyone, no one's gone missing, there's no tears in the fabric of time, why are we here?!" River pleads.

"You know exactly why we're here! I couldn't just ignore it! We might have a chance to find them, to save them all over again. We can't just run away from something like this, don't you want to see them again? They are your parents." 11 replies, a lump forming in his throat.

"Of course I want to see them again, more than anything in the world! But they're gone Doctor, we have no way of getting them back. The message you received wasn't from them, it was sent to you to lure you here and deep down you know that this is a trap. No matter whom you threaten, no matter where you go you won't find a solution to bring them back, I'm sorry but we need to leave." Tears prick the backs of Rivers eyes but as swiftly as they came they are gone. She can't seem weak, not at a time like this. She moves closer to The Doctor and rests her hand on top of his; he looks up, sadness filling his eyes whilst silent tears roll down his cheeks.

"I know that they never sent the message but whoever did knows me and knows how to get to me! There is something coming River and I have a feeling it's going to be big."

"Doctor, look at me. Whatever is coming we will be prepared, we always are. Amy and Rory would want you to get out of here as fast as you can and to go and save whoever needs saving. I will be with you every moment; you will not lose yourself or forget about them, I would never let that happen." River coaxes.

"I think it's a good idea if you fly us out of here, I won't be able to do it." He whispers.

"That's fine, go and sit down and I'll take care of things." River says as she starts pressing buttons and pulling leavers. Suddenly there's a crackling sound over the system, River leans closer to try and get a better idea of what's going on. As she listens the noise gets louder and louder until a very distinct voice starts talking…..

"DOC-TOR. DOCT-TOR. DOC-TORRRR!" The voice shouts.

"Oh no, this can't be good!" The Doctor exclaims as he takes control of the TARDIS from River. She's shouting down the microphone asking the Dalek what he wants but he's not replying.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?! ANSWER ME!" The Doctor demands.

Silence falls over the room and then one word is said.

"SPOIL-ERS!" Replies the Dalek, imitating River.

"I'm sorry? Is it being serious?" She asks The Doctor, seeming very irritated yet amazed.

The TARDIS shakes and groans and The Doctor and River Song are gone.

To be continued…


End file.
